My Valentine
by takari love
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and see how Athrun's going to propose to Cagalli... Pairings: Athrun and Cagalli [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**takari love: This fanfic was suppose to be submitted during Valentine's day but unfortunately I didn't manage to finish it on time...hehe(.")... Well, plz enjoy...**

* * *

**Title: My Valentine**

After picking up Cagalli at her house and being questioned by Kira, Athrun's best friend and Cagalli's twin brother, the two lovebirds went on their way to celebrate their Valentine's night.

In the car, Cagalli asked Athrun, "Where are we going?"

Smiling to himself, Athrun answered, "You'll find out soon."

After that, Cagalli didn't ask any further but just try and think where Athrun could possibly bring her to dinner. About half an hour later, Athrun's car stopped near the beach and Athrun went out of the car. Seeing Athrun went out of the car, Cagalli went out as well.

"Are we going to the beach?" Cagalli asked the emerald-eyes coordinator.

"Yup," Athrun said, taking a picnic basket from the back of the car.

"You should have told me earlier," Cagalli said, "because I could have worn something simpler." Cagalli was wearing a mint-green strapless dress.

"Don't worry, my princess," Athrun said. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear." He kissed Cagalli on the cheek making Cagalli blushed a little.

Then, they went to the beach and Athrun chose a spot near to the water where they could also see the moon clearly. Then, Athrun laid the blanket on the ground and their dinner as well.

While they were eating, they talked as well. While they were talking, sometimes, they'll laugh and teased each other. After they finished with dinner, Cagalli snuggled close to Athrun as both of them watched the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah," Cagalli replied. Then, Cagalli shivered.

Athrun felt it and asked, "Are you cold, Cagalli?"

"Yeah," Cagalli answered.

At first, Athrun didn't say anything, but then, Cagalli felt Athrun wrapping his hands around her.

"Athrun," Cagalli said, blushing a little.

"Shh," Athrun said, "let's just enjoy this moonlight, ne?"

Cagalli agreed and the lovers just enjoyed the moonlight together.

After 10 minutes or so, Athrun began to shift his sitting position, and that made Cagalli looked at him.

"Athrun, what's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun went in front of Cagalli. "Cagalli, there's something I have to tell you," he said as he stood up. Cagalli stood up as well.

The blonde-haired princess of Orb asked, "What is it?" as she stood up as well.

Athrun began to recite the poem he wrote for Cagalli.

"You are the stars that lightens my night,

You are the sun that brightens my day,

You are my all, day and night,

You are my tomorrow and today.

As the waves crashes into one another,

I realize how much I need you,

As the seagulls fly together,

I realize how much I love you.

The water belongs to the sea,

The leaves belong to the trees,

I belong to thee,

And you belong to me."

Then, suddenly, Athrun took out a red rose from behind him and gave it to Cagalli.

"Tonight, I in my hand I bring a red rose,

As a gift from me to thee,"

Cagalli took the rose from Athrun. Then, Athrun kneeled in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli giggled. "Athrun, what are you trying to do?"

Athrun took out a red box from his pocket and recited where he left off.

"Tonight, in my hand I present to you a red box,

With a question, "Will you marry me?"

Athrun opened the ring box and inside was a butterfly-shaped ring. On each butterfly wings, there's a small emerald gem stone on it and in the middle there's a diamond, not too big but not too small either.

Cagalli gasped. "Oh, Athrun," she said.

"Will you accept it, Cagalli?" the blue-haired coordinator asked.

Nodding her head happily, Cagalli launched herself towards Athrun causing both of them to fall on the sand, in the position Cagalli on top of Athrun.

With their faces only a few inches apart, Cagalli said, "Of course I will marry you, baka." Then, she whispered, "What do you think?"

"I think you're the most beautiful girl that I know," Athrun said.

Cagalli and Athrun kissed under the moonlight as the ray of light shines on them.

Creatures of the night sang happily,

As the two beings confess,

Together they kissed merrily,

In each others embrace.

* * *

**takari love: So, what do you think??? Plz R&R...**


End file.
